


Taming the Devil

by ACrazyMathPun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, BAMF Bottom, Cock Cages, Dirty Talk, Finley is an Asshole, Forced Bonding, Humiliation, Implied Mpreg, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mafia Boss, Magnus likes it though, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild S&M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Omegaverse, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Repaying Debt, Sadistic Alpha, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Slow Setup, Small Penis, Swearing, Top in love First, Tsunderes, Verbal Humiliation, Will Speed Up Quickly, alcoholic parent, forced mating, lots and lots of swearing, mafia, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACrazyMathPun/pseuds/ACrazyMathPun
Summary: Finley Cross is an omega high school dropout with the tendency to use his fists to solve his problems. Due to his rage-filled fighting style he has been nicknamed "The Omega Devil," Magnus is a relentless alpha mob boss who has his eyes set on the the devil. A story filled with lust, hate, sadness, and eventually love.





	1. A Look into Finley's World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, This first chapter is give real quick intro and explanation of Finley's world. Sorry if it is not very well written but I did it very quickly so I could start the story~

For as long as anyone can remember, all the people of the world have been broken down into certain categories. At the top of the world lie the Alphas; they are strong, dominant, aggressive, and bigger. They produce a scent that attracts mates and helps dominate weaker people. They like to be in charge, and due to being stronger, tend to take control of all situations. They are the ones who are given the opportunities to succeed, they go to the best schools, get the best jobs, have the best mates. They are the best breeders, they seek out the best possible mates and have the best children.

Next on the totem pole is the Betas, they are the average joes that keep the world turning and do their best to calm the alphas down. They work modest jobs and if they work hard can live very comfortably. They can go to good schools with the alphas but need to work hard to get there. Betas account for over 70% of the population and in democratic nations, tend to make the most decisions. They produce a very faint scent that isn't strong enough to be used to attract mates and they do not go through heats.

At the very bottom is the Omega; they are smaller, frailer, release a lot more pheromones, and people hold a lot of prejudice against them. People look down on omegas and call them less than human due to the heats that they go through every month. Most government has segregated the omegas and have made requirement to have them go to school made for omegas that focus on teaching them skills that allow them to be better subservient mates such as cooking, cleaning, and child rearing. All omegas can get pregnant and self-lubricate, even if they are classified as "male" and they are very fertile during their monthly heats. Heat Suppressants can be used to help control heat symptoms. An alpha can "mark" an omega as theirs by biting them on neck during the omega's heat. A marked omega is then under the control of the alpha and relinquishes control of themselves to their alpha, a marked omega can now self-lubricate even outside of their heats when they smell their alpha.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first story I have written in years and I still haven't quite got my groove completely back, it is only me reading, writing, and editing this and if something needs to be changed, send me a comment and I will try and fix it. 
> 
> I like to do shorter chapters because I don't have the patience to write long ones.
> 
> There is a few of chapters of setup, please bare with it until it gets sexy~

The cool night air felt good on Finley's bruised face and the slight breeze crinkled the plastic bag filled with a small amount of groceries, he enjoyed walking the streets at night even when he knew it was only going to create trouble but yet again, Finley always like trouble. Even though genetics played him a bad hand by having him be an omega, Finley still was one of the most feared on the street, he wasn't the biggest or the strongest but what he lacked in pure power he made up with pure rage. He was ruthless and this is what earned him the nickname, "The Omega Devil."

Brought a hand up and touched his slightly swollen cheek, Max was going to nag him too much when he got back. Max was Finley's little brother and the only family he really had left; after mom flew the coop and left them with their abusive asshole dad, Finn was in charge of taking care of the 2-year-old Max while his dad drank away the little money he got from disability checks. Many years past and the stubborn drunk kept beating the shit out of our young protagonist.

Shortly after Finley turned 15 he presented as an omega and when Finn saw it as a hassle, his asshole of a father saw it as an opportunity for money. Even in these modern times, omegas were mostly thought of as breeding machines and sex toys, even more so for the people who could afford it. Obviously, Finn didn't quite like the idea of being sold off and finally this straw broke the camel's back. The teenager wiped the floor with his father, he hadn't been hit once and his father... well he wasn't as lucky. Finley left him in an alley and told him to never come back or he would receive a worse fate.

Finley unlocked the door to his shitty apartment and found his now 14-year-old brother tapping his foot and looking pissed off. "Oh, I'm glad that The Omega Devil could take a break from his pointless street fights and could come home!!"

Finley held up the bag of food, "I had to get groceries~" he said trying to act coy.

"Since when did people get fat lips from going to the store?!" Max was steaming, sometimes Finn wondered if Max was his mom...

"It's hard to control soccer mom's when there is a sale at the grocery store~" He joked as he slipped off his shoes and started walking to the kitchen.

Max took a cushion from the couch and whipped it at the back of his brother's head which landed with a big POOF~ "You need to stop fighting Finny! You are going to end up dead!" Finny was what his brother had always called him.

"Well, I will stop when Alphas stop being so persistent." Finley did enjoy starting fights but most of the time it was because an alpha wouldn't take the hint. Finley's scent was always strong and sweet and attracted a lot of unwanted attention.

Max was too upset to keep talking, he just turned away and seethed. Max was always the good one: straight A's, perfect attendance, scholarships, well mannered... everything Finley wasn't and he couldn't have asked for more. Finley knew enough about himself to see that he was hopeless; he was a high school dropout with a bad temper and a penchant for fighting people because they were looking at him funny. He was a street punk and aspired to be nothing more. Max however, could do great things and with the early presentation of him being a beta made his future look much better.

"Did you do your homework?" Finley said, breaking the silence. He pulled out a large pot and filled it with water before putting it on the stove to boil.

"Of course I did. Who do you think you are talking to? A high school dropout who loves fighting?" He still seemed a bit peeved.

"Ouch. I didn't realize that I raised such a mean little brother~" He teased a bit because he knew it would make his little brother instantly regret it. Finley stepped away from the kitchen and went to the bathroom to check out the damage he received today. He looked in the mirror and his dark hair was a mess, his boyishly handsome face looked pretty roughed up. He wasn't "pretty" like a lot of omegas even though he still had soft features he was lucky enough to still have a slight masculine charm that had none of the ladies coming after him. He slid off his shirt and had some more bruises on his thin frame. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't seem to build hardly any muscle. He slid his shirt back on and stepped back out to check on the water.

His brother walked up, leaned in, and put his head on Finn's arm. "I only nag because I care... eventually you are going to piss the wrong people off..."

Finley tussled his brother's hair. "Honestly, do you have no faith in me at all? I'll be fine. Your brother is too tough!"


	3. Chapter 2

An orange glow lit at the end of the cigarette as the man took in the last puff before tossing the butt to the ground and snuffing it out with his shiny black shoes. He should have been home by now but he had to meet up with an underling about a file. The alpha was paranoid about technology and didn't like to send important business information over the computer, you never know who could be looking and it didn't help that maybe his business wasn't completely legal.

His trade was money, of course he dabbled in many other things such as: drugs, weapons, prostitution but his real passion was money loaning. In all truth, it was the least profitable, it mostly ended up with loses but there was something about helping desperate people get the money they need, there was also something about watching their lives fall apart as they lose everything when they couldn't pay the money back.

"Sir! Here is the new file." The man delivering the file was young he had brown hair and light eyes. He wore a suit as if he was a business man but he mostly dealt with pain.

The alpha's eye glimmered as the file was handed over to him, he opened file and saw pictures of a corpse laying on the ground holding a gun, brains plastered on the ceiling. A normal man would feel nauseous at such a scene but the alpha seemed un-phased, if anything he looked a little pissed. He hated it when people took the easy way out. "So, he couldn't take the pressure?" The alpha's voice was deep and cold, it could send shivers down the spines of all the people who was under his control. He continued to look through the files, the man's name was Fredrick Cross, town drunk who had recently taken up gambling as a second vice, however he wasn't very good at it. "How much had he originally borrowed?"

"10K but with the high interest rate it's already nearing 150K." The alpha seemed even more pissed as he continued to look through the file.

"Are there any assets we could collect?" He wanted to at least gain some of his money back.

"The man lived in a rented room, he had already sold all of his valuables for booze or gambling. He has a wife and two kids but they are not in his custody anymore and we have been unable to locate the women. The information we have on the children is in file." The alpha flipped through a few more pages and found the older boy. He was quite good looking, he had a boyishly handsome face that made him look younger than the 21 that was stated in the information. His body was slim and didn't have a ton of muscle, he was long and tallish with black hair and black eyes. He looked over the information, oh, he was an omega... that could bring in a little bit of money if he played his cards right.

The alpha sighed, "Bring in the oldest child, we will pass the debt onto him and see what we can squeeze out of him."

The beta in the suit started to look nervous, "About that sir, I knew that would be your plan of action so I arranged a couple of men to bring the boy in to save some time but he... He took out the men that we sent to collect him..."

The alpha looked at the beta with cold but fiery eyes, "Took out?"

The beta was beading sweat now as he could feel the dominant aura of the alpha crushing his very soul. "Y-Yes sir, they are in the hospital now... one said that they had never seen such fury when they fought with him, the other one is in critical condition and had to be put into a coma. It seems that the boy has built up quite the reputation of taking out suitors that want to claim him..."

The time had paused as the alpha stood there silently, the beta started to fear for his own life before a laugh was heard from the alpha. "Very interesting indeed, we will have to make sure that this boy is properly collected." The environment didn't lighten up however, instead the powerful smell of domination and alpha left the beta unable to move. "One last thing, hand me your gun." The beta almost fell apart as he pulled out the gun and handed it to his boss. The alpha opened the gun and pulled out all but 3 bullets before handing the gun back to the male. "Kill the men who failed to bring in an omega, I don't care how strong they said he was, an omega is an omega and I have no use for such weakness." He turned and started to walk away.

The beta was trembling, "...A-And what of the third bullet sir?"

"You get to choose, you have three options. Your wife, your child, or yourself." His words were cold. "I am in charge. No one does anything until I give the order! Now choose! But remember, I hate when people take the easy way out. I can't promise your families safety if you turn the gun on yourself." The beta was crying as he fell to his knees. The looked up and saw the alpha start to walk away, he rose the gun up and pointed at the alpha.

A gun shot rang out and a man fell on the ground dead. It was quiet and the alpha turned and watched the beta bleed out on the ground. He saw another beta standing on the other side of the body, smoking gun still in hand. "Is everything all right sir?" The alpha sighed, he was tired of cowards trying to play with the big boys.

"Everything is fine. Bring the car around. I would like to get home before the police show up."

"Yes sir."


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the setup chapters. Next chapter is when shit starts to hit the fan for Finley.

When Finley woke up, his brother had already left for school. Finley couldn't believe how his brother had grown into such a capable person. It gave him a small feeling of pride as he pulled himself off his old mattress on the floor. Finley never had a lot of money, he did his best to try and provide for his brother but most places were hiring high school drop-outs and even less were hiring omegas. The work he could find was inconsistent and usually was under the table; he cleaned for a couple of people a few times a week, stole money from alpha's who tried to mess with him, moved boxes at the small store down the street that was owned by a sweet old beta woman who lovingly nagged him as much as his brother did. Somehow, he could support his brother and himself throughout the years.

He slipped in the shower and for most of it, it was icy cold. The old water heater took forever and Finley didn't have the patience to wait for it. After he got out of the shower he went to the medicine cabinet to look for his suppressants. His heat was close, he could tell by the way his muscles ached a tiny bit; He pulled out the empty sleeve and felt around hoping that there was at least one last pill, no such luck. He didn't have the money for more pills, not yet at least. His scent was strong today and he no doubted would attract attention from alphas, if they came on it him, it was his right to defend himself and if their wallets so happen to go missing when they are knocked out... well the streets are brutal.

He through on an old black shirt that hugged his upper body and a raggedy pair of jeans that he was pretty sure were dirty but didn't care enough to check. He threw on some socks and his ass kicking shoes and walked out the door. He didn't even bother locking it, he never did. In this neighborhood, if someone wanted to get into your house, they do anything. At least this way he wouldn't need to buy a new door.

For seemingly no good reason, the streets were practically bare. After an hour of walking around trying to find trouble, Finley decided to take a break at the old store he worked at.

"Finley, I could smell you before you walked in the door and I'm just a beta." He hadn't even made it four feet inside before she started nagging him. The women's name was Alice but she told Finley to call her Grandma, which he shortened to Grams.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I stank so bad, some crazy old lady has been working me to the bone and I don't get to worry about my hygiene..." He did truly love Grams, she was the closest thing he had to a mother and she did so much for Max and him that he would never be able to repay.

She sighed, "You know what I mean Finley. Why haven't you been taken your suppressants?" Grams was always so protective of Finley, she couldn't stand to see him claimed by a stranger and locked away. She never had any kids but she had a little brother who was an omega, he was 16 when he was claimed. His alpha stole him away from his family and life and cut all his ties, she now only gets a blank post card from him once a year on his birthday to know he is still alive.

"I don't know, I just don't like the way they make me feel. I think I will try some more natural approaches to dealing with my heats." He couldn't just tell her that he couldn't afford it. He knew that she would do anything to help him, including spending money she didn't really have to get him some pricey meds.

A thud his side as she stood holding her cane, "That is bullshit and you know it! Don't lie to me like that! You can't afford anymore, can you?" she turned around and went to cash register and opened it up.

Finley sighed, "Put it away Grams, I'm not taking your money!" he rubbed his sore spot as he moved closer to her, she had a mean swing with that cane and probably could hurt Finn more than half of the people he fought.

"Finley, I'm not letting you walk around with a target on your back because you are too full of pride to accept money from an old woman! Take the damn money!" She pulled out a wad of cash and threw it at him.

Finley bent down and picked all the money and folded it and handed it back, "I'll make a deal with you. If I don't get the money by the end of the day I will take your money and get the suppressants. Quit getting so excited, you might bust a hip and we both know that your old ass doesn't have insurance."

She quickly threw a hug around him, "Honestly, you are such a pain in this old woman's ass..." A couple of tears streamed down her wrinkled face, "You just won't let me be until you have killed me with worry."

Finley wrapped his arms around her and smiled, "You have nothing to worry about, I can more than handle myself. I'm strong." He pushed her away and ran out the door, "I've got money to make Grams, I'll visit tonight!"


	5. Chapter 4

                Finley just couldn’t understand it, never in his life had he had such a hard time starting shit. Finley easily pissed off people and getting a fight started was like a walk in the park for him. It didn’t help that there were almost no people out on the streets today, was it stay home with your PJs day and he didn’t know. Even when he started walking through the alleys, which normally were filled with the unreputable type, he noticed that even those were empty. He couldn’t have scared everyone away that easily. Finally, he smelled an alpha but he tried to walk past them nonchalantly the wimp ran away.

                “Fuck!” He yelled out as he kicked a trash can over, it was like he had the plague or something. He was cutting through another alley when he heard the screeching of tires and a couple car doors slam. Finley turned around and saw the alleyway behind him being closed off by a SUV and men in black suits came barreling out almost like a clown car. He heard the repeat of the earlier sound and didn’t have to turn around again to know that he was trapped.

“Finally, I was just about to give up for the day! I’m truly glad you gentlemen could make it, all right, hands up if you brought your wallet, anyone?” The men were silent as the started to corner him. “Ugh, I got stuck with the boring thugs. No taunting? No speech about revenge? Nothing?” Finley sighed, he sniffed the air. Due to his heat coming quickly, his senses were cranked up to 11 to “help him find an alpha.” Finley found no interest with that but however was able to use his spidey senses to know that out of the 8 men that were surrounding him, only 2 of them were alphas and the rest were betas. This did make Finley feel a little more confident. “Alright big boys, do you want to do this kung fu movie style where you come at me one at a time or do you want to brutalize this poor omega as a team?” When one lunged forward that answered his question for him.

                Finley turned his body and stuck out his foot sending the charging beta to the ground before Finley finished him with swift kick to the head. “Seven.” Two more of the bulky men charged at him but Finley’s thin body was slip under one of the men’s legs smashing them together, they looked more pissed than hurt but Finley was happy to change that because he punched one of the men in the back of the head hard enough that it sent him to the ground, most likely with a concussion. “Six.” A man grabbed Finley’s shoulder and then tried to grab and pin his arm behind his back but Finley was tall enough that with a swift backwards headbutt was able to break the guy’s nose before he sharply elbowed him in the gut. “Five” 3 betas, 2 alphas. A very young beta came charging at Finley head on only to receive a foot to the groin, “I’m not even going to count that attempt it was so bad!”

                The last four were carefully watching and waiting for a good moment to strike. Finley was panting, whith was weird because he hadn’t worked up much of a sweat. That was when it hit him at full blast. A new scent had showed up and instantly Finley knew it was a very strong alpha. His legs started to buckle and the ass of his jean was starting to get soaked in slick. Fuck, he had to go into heat now? His body felt like jello as the male crawled out of one of the SUVs and started walking towards the omega, stalking like a lion to its prey. “Finley Cross, you are even better than I had heard~” His rich and low voice seemed amused and sultry, it made Finn’s body ache.

 

                “I-I’m glad my reputation precedes m-me…” Just by listening to Finley it was obvious that he was trying to act tough but the mess running down his shaking legs was showing the true condition of his body. “S-So what, you sent some cannon-fodder in to tire my b-body down and then come out to t-take what you want?” The alpha was getting closer, he had a smug grin that Finley wanted to punch right off his chiseled face.

                “Well, I had to get you tired enough for this to work, I wanted you captured without any marks on your skin.” He kept getting closer and for some reason Finley was actually backing up and away from this man, he was trying to run away but a wall of goons blocked out his exit. “I could smell you 3 blocks away,” He got up close to the omega, “I could smell your lust building... I have never smelled an omega like you before, sweet like honey but full of fiery cinnamon~” Finley’s legs started to give out from under him and he fell to his knees, shaking and panting. The alpha pushed the omega backwards with his foot before he started crawl down on top of Finley. He wasn’t expecting too much of a fight from the omega at this point, even the devil had weaknesses but he didn’t expect even more fire to ignite inside of Finley.

                “Shut the fuck up you creep!” Finley swiftly punched the alpha’s strong jaw, by the way he reacted he was more caught off guard than hurt, which sucked because Finley put his all into it. However, the alpha was disoriented enough that Finley was able to push him off and could slip between the legs of one of the alphas making a barrier. Finley kicked up and smashed the lesser alpha’s groin with his foot before kicking him over and sending him on top of the “superior” alpha and the rest of his bowling pin friends.

                Finley was barely able to pull his body up off the ground when he heard the alpha shout out two names, “Max and Alice. I really don’t want to hurt them, but I can’t make promises if you run away.” The alpha was so turned on right now as he looked at Finley hobbling away like a wounded animal. As he pushed his men off of him and he stood up he could see how Finley’s pants were soaked with slick and knew how his body was feeling but the omega was still fighting. This creature needed to be more than just a little toy, he needed to be his mate. He couldn’t stand the weak submissive omegas that cried and whimpered, he had found his mate and nothing would change his mind.

  
                “Y-You don’t speak their names you son of a bitch!!” Finley gathered all of his strength and charged at the alpha, he was able to pick up a good amount of speed but he was quickly turned and pinned face forward into a brick wall, the tried to push himself away but he didn’t move in inch. He knew that even when he was at his full strength he wouldn’t have been able to break free from this hold, this man was insanely strong. He could have easily taken on Finley on his own but decided to toy with him instead, make him feel like he could win before ripping the floor from under him. “L-Let go of me, you alpha pig!” He struggled and flailed but he was only tiring himself out.

                “Really, is that anyway to talk to your mate?” He grabbed Finley’s hands in one of his own and pinned them over his head before he started rubbing Finley’s sloppy jeans started pulling them down. Finley could feel a cool breeze move past his slick cheeks as a finger was swiftly pushed into his virgin hole. The omega screamed out as his prostate was quickly found and pushed. The alpha pushed in another finger and after he stopped feeling Finley struggle he let go of his hands, letting them fall weakly, he reached his hand forward and grabbed onto Finley’s full-sized length. Omegas were not known for their penis size, it wasn’t useful for survival, so even though he couldn’t get any harder he only stood at 3 ¾ inches long and about 1 ½ thick. The alpha smiled, “What a beautiful clit I am feeling.” Finley only reach up to his face and covered his shame. “Oh don’t be embarrassed, I think it is so cute~ It goes well with the wonderful pussy you have back here~” Finley was already unable to keep going, he felt his body tighten up and get ready for orgasm but then the man stopped and left Finley wanting more. “I’m afraid I can’t keep going until I mark you as mine… Present your neck for your alpha and he will let your pussy cum…”

Finley couldn’t take anymore his body was burning so bad that he literally couldn’t stop his body from turning his head to the side and revealing his neck. The alpha smiled before shoving the fingers back into his warm hole, “My name is Magnus, I want you to shout it out when you are cumming, nice and loud so the whole world knows who your alpha is~” He leaned his head forward and placed his teeth on Finley’s neck, not biting down but getting ready to as he felt the omega start to tighten up again.

“M-Magnus! Fuck! Magnus is my alpha!” Finley cried out, his face was beet red with embarrassment but he couldn’t stop and as he started to shake and dribble out thin white cum from his prick, the alpha bit down hard, marking the omega as his forever. Finley didn’t remember much after that as his heated body passed out from the experience. The men had finally started to get their bruised bodies up of the ground when Magnus lifted up the passed-out omega into his arms like a bride.

“We got what we came here for plus more~” Magnus seemed thrilled about what he was going to do with his beautiful little spit fire.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been pounding out these chapters pretty fast and I haven't been doing the best at editing them. If I make mistakes, call me out on it and I will be sure to fix it. I wont be offended as long as you are polite.

                Finley was so comfortable, he felt like he was sleeping on a cloud, the bed under him was so fluffy and soft that as soon as the thought popped into his head his eyes shot open. There was no way that his bed was ever this soft. When he awoke he found himself in the largest bed he had ever seen, it was almost the size of his room at his apartment. He shot up and looked around the foreign room. Everything in it was probably was more expensive than his apartment, all of the furniture looked new and stylish, but even with all of the beautiful furniture it looked cold and distant.

                Finley was starting to regain his memories about what had happened, he reached up to his neck and felt the tender flesh. “FUCKDAMNITFUCK!” He screamed out as he saw a mirror, he threw his body out of the bed and toward the mirror to see it. “SHITFUCKGODDAMNFUCK!” he exclaimed as he saw the deep marks on his sensitive flesh. When he continues to look down he would find his body completely naked and on his ankle, was a leather ring with a massive chain that lead to the bed.

                A lot of people would panic in a situation such as this, they might cry or hide, maybe they would end up accepting their fate and curl up on the bed in hopelessness. Most people would respond that way.

                Shelves from the bed side tables were sent flying in a blinding rage as he smashed them into the ground over and over until he left splinters and pieces all over the place. Pillows and blankets were shredded using a sharp piece of the mirror that Finley whipped a lamp at. When everything was sufficiently broken Finley stood their panting for a moment before he started screaming. “GET YOU FUCKING ASS OUT OF HERE YOU FUCKING COWARD!! I WILL RIP OUT YOUR THROAT WITH MY GODDAMN TEETH!! LET ME THE FUCK OUT YOU ALPHA SON OF A BITCH!!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Magnus was trying to go through his files as fast as he could so he could go home to his omega, he couldn’t stop thinking about him. He sighed as he filled out a document solidifying his orders. He ran his organization like he would run a business except most business employees didn’t need to worry about their physical well-being.

                “Sir,” A beta that worked as his secretary stepped in to break the alpha out of the trance he put himself into for work, “The omega has woken up and seems to be making quite a disturbance. He seems to have made a substantial amount of damage.”

                Magnus smiled, “I’m glad our bond hasn’t weakened his spirit.” He closed the file, opened his drawer, and replaced it with another. “I have some business to attend to with my mate.”

                The beta nodded his head in understanding, “Do you believe that you will be returning Sir?” The beta started to collect the files at the desk and held onto them to work on organizing back into their proper places.

                Magnus laughed, “Would you? I’ll be lucky to be able to control myself.” The beta nodded in agreement before turning and leaving. Magnus was quick to do the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                At this point, Finley’s temper tantrum was starting to slow down. Finley’s body, though doing better, was still dealing with his heat and didn’t have the strength and endurance to keep him in a blinding rage forever. He crawled himself into the corner and sat with his arms around his legs to best cover his naked body.

“Done already?” Magnus said with a laugh, his dark voice made Finley start to leak slick immediately. “I thought for sure that you would have done much worse.”

A new batch of rage flooded into Finley as he went charging towards the alpha at full sprint, “I’LLFUCKINGKILLYOU!!!” He was close but about 3 feet away from the target of his rage the chain tightened and Finley was yanked backward and onto the ground like a dog on his line. Magnus roared in laughter.

“I’m here to talk to you about your present situation. If you are in control of yourself this will go much faster.” He pulled over a chair and sat it in a place that would allow Finley to get close but unable to touch Magnus.

Finley brooded as he pulled on the chain with anger, “Fucking say what you want and then let me go you fucking psycho!” He gave up on the chain, it being obvious that it wasn’t going to break, he slumped on the ground and wrapped his arms around his legs, hiding his body. He was obviously still pissed but at least had himself under control. He jerked his head away from the alpha, refusing to look at him.

Magnus wanted to push him down and have him right on the floor at that moment, the omega was actually pouting like a child and Magnus thought it was so cute he could hardly control himself but business had to be taken care of first. “149,552.”

Finley perked his ears up, “Huh? What the fuck does that mean?”

“That is how much money you owe me, 149,552.”

Finley laughed, “I don’t owe you shit, I have never borrowed money from anyone in my life, much less perverted mob boss like you!”

Magnus was wanting to show the little omega how much of a pervert he really was but he quickly had to start focusing on thinking with his brain and not with his dick. “Oh, my dear, you are right. You have never borrowed a penny from me. However, a man named Fredrick Cross had taken out a considerable loan with a high interest rate and it seems that he couldn’t take the pressure. His body was found with his brains scattered on the ceiling a couple of days ago. That would leave his oldest son in charge of his debt. A debt of $149,552… or well $156,248 dollars now due to your earlier temper tantrum.

Finley actually blushed a bit as he looked away even more, “Then let me go and get a job or something and I will pay you off.”

                “Absolutely not.” Magnus said with all seriousness. “My omega will not be going out to get a job. I wouldn’t allow that.”

                Finley growled, “So you tell me I have a Debt but you won’t let me work it off?! Are you fucking kidding me?!”

                Magnus smiled like a creepy old man, he couldn’t help it. Finley was so refreshing. “I said nothing about you not being able to work it off. $1,000 every time I cum when we have sex, another $10,000 if you get pregnant, plus another $10,000 if it is an alpha. All you have to do is allow me to give you the greatest pleasures and you will probably have this paid off in 10-15 years.”

                “F u c k  O f f,” Finley said it clear as day with absolute seriousness, “I am not having your children, I am not having sex with you, I am not being your mate. You can take that offer and shove it. I’ll sell my organs before I agree to that.”

                Magnus sighed, he had hoped this would be easier but at the same time he liked that the omega refused him. If would make him want to dominate Finley so much more. “I’m sure that Max and Alice would be sad to hear that.”

                Finley turned his head to the alpha with fire in his eyes, before aggressively pulling on the chain to try and get free. “YOU SO MUCH AS LOOK AT THEM THE WRONG WAY, I WILL FUCKING DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR!!”

                The alpha smirked, “I am editing my offer, on top of your debt will be an extra payment. This will include Max’s education fund and Alice’s new health insurance. If you are a good little mate, I will make it so that they will never have to worry about anything again in their lives. They will be safe, happy, and protected and if you are extra good, I will let you see them.” Finley went limp as he absorbed all of this, “We both know how much you want them to be happy. Max is a smart boy and could go to a great school and become so successful. Alice could create a retirement fund and go live out in the country side…”

                Everything was silent, Finley just looked at the ground in deep thought. By doing this, his loved ones could have the perfect lives and he would even be able to see them, the choice was clear but he had this selfish want to say no. However, he knew that this deal was the best option and he had no other choices.

 “I-I’ll do it… I’ll agree to your fucking deal…”

                Magnus couldn’t be happier, “Seal the deal. Come over and kiss me.” Magnus stood up and walked into the omega’s range. Finley pulled his body off the ground and slowly walked over to the alpha who was leaning down a bit. Finley grabbed man’s face and pecked his lips with a kiss that could only be described as juvenile and inexperienced. “Was that your first kiss?”

                Finley was bright red, “Sh-Shut the fuck up! I-It so was not!” It was but Finley didn’t want to admit it.

                Magnus could no longer control himself, that pitiful kiss and defensive response made him grab the omega and toss him onto the bed, it was covered with feathers and shredded blanket but it was still a bed. The omega landed on his back, “Spread your legs, I want to see all of you.” The alpha commanded, the omega was obviously feeling pissed off and embarrassed, “Do it.” Finley looked away, face blushing and hands in tight fists. He started to pull his legs up and bent them at the knees and opened them wide to show his silky skin and thin body. “Beautiful… No wonder so many alphas wanted you.”

                “Shut up! St-Stop taking like a perverted old man! It’s fucking gross!” Finley yelled out, but the heat his body was feeling was telling a different story, his little prick was standing at full size and he was leaking, Magnus was wanting to pounce right now but he had the tendency to play with his food before he ate it. Maybe it was time for a little punishment for all of the destruction he caused to Magnus’ bedroom.


	7. Chapter 6

            Magnus stared at the beauty in front of him and tried to think of a proper punishment, he had done so much damage in such a short amount of time that it would cost him a good amount of money, sure it would be pocket change for him and at this point he wasn’t even mad, but this gave him a perfect chance to tease the omega. The alpha reached into his dresser (which was hardly damaged due to Finley not being able to reach it) and pull out a pair of handcuffs. He climbed onto the bed and on top of the younger male, he grabbed a hold of his hands and with a quick motion cuffed his hands to the head board, before giving a swift lick against the mark on the omega’s neck and getting off the omega and the bed to start walking out the door.

            “Don’t you go anywhere, I’ll be right back~” The alpha jested as he closed and locked the door, he didn’t want to leave the omega in there chained up in there naked and defenseless.

            “FUCK OFF!” He was already chained to the bed once, now he was even more chained. The alpha seemed to be gone a long time to Finley, however it was only 10-15 minutes but when you’re chained to a bed naked, time moves differently.

            Soon the door started to jiggle as a key slide into the slot and then opened to show the re-entry of the alpha. “Miss me, darling?”

            “Uncuff me right now!” Finley demanded. He kicked his feet in protest but the alpha seemed un-phased.

            “I have a gift for you and a few things we can play with, I mean if we are going to be together forever we need to get to know each other better.” The alpha pulled out a straight razor and Finley’s eyes grew huge.

            “Get that away from me you fucking psycho!” He kicked his feet at the alpha.

            Magnus rolled his eyes at the idea but the more he thought of it the more he could understand why it would freak the omega out, “I don’t damage my things…” He pulled out some shaving cream, “…If you hold still then…” he sprayed some of the cream on his hand and started to rub the hairs on Finley’s privates, “…you won’t have to worry about losing this cute little guy on accident.” Finley tightened his body and for once in his stubborn life decided not to fight this one, he agreed with the idea of actually keeping his penis. The cool blade glided over his sensitive skin as it scraped away the cream and the hairs. “That’s a good boy, I’m almost done~” Finley looked away in embarrassment, he was slowly being robbed of his masculinity. With a swipe of  the blade and a quick clean up with a towel Finley was clean. “It’s so cute~”

            Finley’s face was completely red, “I-It is not cute!! I-If you are d-done with your little g-game, uncuff me!!”

            Magnus’ eye twinkled, “My dear, it seems you have the wrong idea. That was not game, that was just the setup. The game starts now.” He started to dig through the bag, the same one that contained the razor and shaving cream, and he pulled out some weird looking thing that had leather straps it wasn’t very big. Magnus leaned over the omega and started to wrap the… well, whatever it was, on Finley’s privates, it tightly held on to his tiny package and squeezed lightly. “This model is especially made for omegas, the size fits you perfectly, does it not? I think the black leather suits you. I won’t bother telling you what it does, you will figure out soon enough.”

            Magnus was wearing a dark smile that even had Finley nervous, “Could you uncuff me now?!” The alpha shook his finger and clicked his tongue as he went back into the bag and dug out a blindfold, “Fuck no! Th-That is where I draw the line! I’m not wearing that!”

            The alpha’s eyes changed again, they were piercing and cruel but happy. “I’m sorry my dear but it seems you got the impression that you had a choice in the matter. I regret to inform you that this is not a part of our deal, this is a punishment…” He leaned the omegas head forward slid the blindfold on him, the world went dark for Finley. “Don’t worry my dear, I have no intention of hurting you, in fact. I only want you to feel good~” The pressure on the bed changed as he felt a weight slide on top of his body. A wet feeling dragged down his neck and down his chest and it stopped above his right nipple. “Your body is beautiful, so strong it could bring down an army but so delicate and sensitive. Your body is already reacting to me and I have hardly done anything~” He could feel hot breath on his sensitive nub before a light tip of a tongue was dragged over the hardened flesh. Finley shivered and could feel the leather around his privates start to tighten. Magnus laughed as he licked the nipple again and watched the omega react more. “For being such a tough guy, you sure are sensitive~ Is this the first time anyone has done anything like this to you?”

            Finley turned red everywhere, “Wh-What kind of question is th-that?!” Finley hadn’t even had his first kiss today, much less anything sexual. He hardly even masturbated due to his brother being around.

            Magnus was caught off guard by the omega’s reaction and answer, “Finley, are you a virgin...?”

            “F-Fuck off! I-I’ve done plenty of things with people!! P-People more skilled than you!” Finley was obviously getting defensive.

            The alpha actually blushed a bit, his member quickly hardened and pushed its way down his pant leg. How could he be so lucky? To have an omega that was untouched goods is hard enough to find but here was one here, trembling under his touch and getting defensive. That was when he started to smell the lust pouring off of the omega, the sweet and spicy scent made Magnus want to lose control of himself and ravish the omega, he wanted to claim the omega over and over leaving bite marks all over his body and he want to breed his and impregnate him but he needed to stay slow… but maybe a little would be okay?

 His tongue aggressively flicked at the sensitive nub as the atmosphere changed. What once was only slight teasing turned into lust-fueled drive to release his desires. One of the alpha’s hands slid up the trembling frame of the omega and found itself pinching and pulling on Finley’s other nipple while the other hand quickly found the wet and slick hole that was begging to be touched. A quick push and two fingers found a warm place to hide and stretch. A silent moan was whimpered out under Finley’s breath and Magnus only took that as an invitation to insert another finger. “Can you feel it? Can you feel how your pussy is taking my fingers? It was made for me to use, for me to fuck you~”

“Y-Y-You’re such a perve~Ahh~!” He wasn’t even able to finish what he was saying as three digits found his pleasure button and started abusing it. Finley was crying out sweetly and Magnus was just trying his best to control himself, his heart was pounding as he heard all of the noises his omega was making and he finally got to a point where he couldn’t stand it no more.

He pulled back and ripped off his own clothes as fast as he could, his 13 inch member and huge swinging balls springing out from their tight confines. He yanked off the blindfold so Finley could see what was going into him. “This my dear is an alpha’s cock, this is a cock that you were made to take into your beautiful pussy~” He grabbed onto Finley’s waist and held his body still as he positioned himself, with a quick thrust he buried his head in the hole. “You were calling me a pervert but can you feel how your pussy is pulling on my cock? Can you feel how much your pussy wants me to thrust deep into it and breed it full of my spawn?” With a quick jerk, he thrusted in 3-4 more inches, making Finley cry out. The tight bonds around Finley’s little clit stopped him from cumming fully but Magnus could feel the muscles tighten and pull on his dick and he laughed. “Did I finally make the great Finley speechless? I wish all of the alphas you have taken down over the years could see you now. They could see how perfect you are, how you are the best thing that they could never have!” he leaned in and bit down on the male’s collarbone and continued on his pursuit by biting down lovingly on every square inch of flesh he could reach. “You are mine! My mate forever!” With a rough slam he was balls deep inside of the omega. Finley screamed out, wrapping his legs around the alpha.

What happened now was Magnus starting to aggressively pound into the moaning omega, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into him, making the massive bed creak from the force of his thrusting. A knock sounded at the door and a male beta opened the door. “Sir you have a call from the head of the Prince family, he says that it is urgent.”

Magnus looked like he was about to kill the beta just for see the omega like this, “GET OUT NOW!! I WILL MURDER YOUR FAMILY IN COLD BLOOD!!” The beta scrambled to get out closing and locking the door.

The alpha knew that he was getting closes and the several tight squeezes that he felt throughout their time together had told him the Finley had already had many orgasms, he looked at his mate, whimpering and mumbling about not being able to take anymore and he decided to let him off easy and pull out. He only wanted children when Finley was ready for them and he knew that the omega was not. His started jerk on his thick cock is fast and hard movements, “I’m going to cover you in my scent! No one will ever mess with you again!! You! Are! Mine!” He yelled out as thick jets of cum sprayed onto the omega, alphas could cum so much so covering the omega’s stomach was an easy task. He leaned forward and started rubbing it into his skin, the omega was barely conscious at this point and by the time the cum was sufficiently spread onto him Finley was passed out. Magnus stared at the beauty under him and leaned forward and kissed him on the lips tenderly, “I love you.” He whispered and he fetched his clothes and found two keys. A smaller one he used for the handcuffs and a larger one he used for the cuff around his ankle. He slid on his clothes and headed out the door, he had a phone call to make.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to write. I've been busy with work. 
> 
> I was thinking and I just don't want to make Finley a wimp. I love Finley's character and I can't change it and then I was thinking the Magnus feels the same way. Why force Finley to be a weakling when that would only ruin him? However, I also didn't want to lose the Dominant x Submissive feeling I wanted. I hope that in this chapter I found a nice meeting ground of the two ideas. 
> 
> As always, I don't really edit my stories and if I make a mistake don't be afraid to say something politely.

            When Finley woke up the first thing he smelled was alpha, it reeked of the overpowered stench of masculinity. The strong smell almost made it hard to breathe when he first got a whiff of it. His body felt stiff and sticking and ached a small bit, he was still wearing nothing but the leather “cum stopper” that was locked to his crotch, and as he continued to look down his body he found that the cuff was off his leg. He shot his body off the bed and onto his very wobbly legs. The memories of the events that took place earlier flooded back to him in great detail.

            He shivered as he heard the door being the opened and before he thought about it he jumped into action and with a powerful tackle took out the beta that was holding a set of clothes. At first the beta was unable to speak due to the speeding omega cannonball that slammed into his abs but after a moment he was able to squeak out some words. “M..Master Mag…nus wanted me… to give you these…” the beta was obviously not a gangster. He wore a neat suit and was thin and nonthreatening.

            Finley shot his body up and quickly pulled the beta to his legs. “Shit man! I… Well I thought you would be someone else…” This guy looked like a servant that was just doing what he was told.

            “It… Is perfectly fine Master Finley…” Finley’s eyebrows raised, Master Finley?! He most certainly not anyone’s master!! The servant bent down and grabbed the clothes he had dropped before and then handed them to the omega.

            Once the beta could stand on his own Finley took the clothes and held them out so he could see. The shirt was black and had a tattered skull on it, the fabric was made of soft and flexible cotton that felt nice on his hands. The pants were a dark denim that went well with the black belt that came with it but the last piece of clothing gave a different feel as Finley clenched his fist.

            Magnus was about to enjoy his lunch when the door of his office was slammed open and two alphas that he had stationed as his body at the door to keep out unwanted guest fell to the ground. It was obvious that a fight had been going on behind the sound proof doors for a while.

            In walked in his favorite creature wearing an adorable pissed off scowl. His hands were covered in blood but a closer look allowed him to assume that it was not his own and it looked like he was wearing the clothes that he had given him. He looked so good. “I see you have been moving around well. How may I help you dear?”

            “WHATTHEFUCKARETHESE?!” In his hand, he held out a pair of black lacy jockstrap underwear that was obviously made for men by the way it would hold onto their package. The underwear had no back and would leave his ass hanging out.

            “That would be the underwear I picked out for you. I spent a lot of time thinking about what you will be wearing from now on. I liked the style of clothes you wore before but I thought your underwear was lacking, boxer briefs should not be used by a mated omega. Your pussy needs to be able to be quickly accessed at all times and those were the best option. I like them.”

            An audible rip echoed in the office as the thin lace garment was ripped in two. “I’M NOT FUCKING WEARING THEM!!” He stomped over to the desk and slammed the shredded underwear onto the desk. “I’M NOT SOME GIRLY OMEGA THAT WILL WALK AROUND IN PANTIES TO PLEASE HIS ALPHA!! I AM A MAN!! I HAVE PRIDE!!”

            A quick motion grabbed Finley’s arm and pulled his body over the desk and on top of Magnus’ lap. His body was now straddling the Alpha’s body with his legs forced around the larger male and his face inches away from Magnus’. “You talk of your manly pride as if you still have some…” With another quick motion, he yanks off the black belt the omega was wearing and binds his mate’s hands together. “…I suppose I will have to fix that.” As usual his voice was deep and rang with dominance and control. The alpha watched a blush on the omega’s face form.

            Finley couldn’t believe how fast the alpha was, he wasn’t really given much of a chance to fight back before he was starting to be pushed backwards onto the desk, “Y-YOU FIGHT DIRTY!!” Finley yelled as he struggled against his bindings.

            “You should consider it an honor my dear, I was forced to play dirty because I know how strong you are.” Magnus smirked, his eyes looked hungry. He was burning with lust since he watched the omega come out unscathed against two alpha guards, he looked at the useless piles bleeding on the ground and wanted nothing more than to pin down the warrior that defeated them with ease and fuck him like a cheap slut. He could see the beautiful fire in the omega’s eyes turn to lust as orgasmed over and over from the relentless pounding he was receiving. However, he needed to change his plans, as much as he enjoyed the fire that was radiating from omega, him damaging the clothes that he so lovingly provided wouldn’t fly. “Did you enjoy the fight you had with my alpha guards? Did it make you feel like a tough guy again? Well I hope it was worth 10 thousand dollars.”

            “10 THOUSAND!?” Finley looked honestly shocked.

            “Someone needs to pay for their medical bills, but don’t worry my love, we will just add it to your debt.” He places a loving and lusty kiss on Finley’s lips that made the omega go limp. Magnus could feel Finley’s breath become shallow under him. He pulled himself back and admired the rosy and embarrassed look on the omega’s face. He looked perfect as usual. “Running out of fight already, or did you like it that much?” he teased.

            “I-I… Shut up you pervert!! I-I would never like something like that!” He shouted out but he was quickly silenced when his jeans were ripped off his body leaving his lower half with nothing on. He didn’t have anything to wear under the jeans so commando was the only option.

            A quick finger pushed its way into his dripping wet hole. “You say you didn’t like it but look at how wet you are right now… All I did was kiss you but your slutty pussy reacted so nicely.” He watched as the male under him whimpered while trying to push him away.

            “I-It’s not a pussy! D-Don’t call it that!” Finley looked away at the wall, doing everything to not look at his mate.

            Magnus smiled as he lightly grabbed Finley’s face and turned it towards him. “I’m sorry to inform you this my love but this…” He thrust in another finger, using both to press onto his prostate causing Finley to cry out in pleasure. “…is a pussy. It happily sucks on my fingers as I fuck it. It craves for more and more, wanting an alpha cock to pound it into submission.” He watched as Finley’s body tensed up, he must be wanting to cum but with this leather device on, he wouldn’t be getting enough pleasure from his orgasm, that just wouldn’t do. He needed to drown the omega in so much pleasure that he wouldn’t be able to live without his alpha. He removed his fingers from the hole and started to dig through his keys, once he found the right one he unlocked the lock and removed the leather bindings. His cute hairless clit stood tall and leaking. “You will no longer be wearing that unless you leave the house. However, you will not cum without my permission. Every time you want to orgasm you will have to beg for me to allow it. Every time you cum without my permission one thousand dollars will be added to your debt.” He then smiled as he pushed his fingers back into the omega and watched him cry out. “Now let’s practice. Use your pretty voice and tell me what you want” He pushed in a third finger and spread the omega wider.

            “F-Fuck off you s-sick fuck! I- I don’t need to cu~AAH~!” He was cut short when his prostate was located again and pressed down on. “F-Fine! Pl-Please let me cum!” He yelled out.

             Magnus shook his head and clicked his tongue as he continued his pace. Looking at the omega laying there looking so weak and powerless only killed the mood. “That will never do, you look pathetic when you beg like that. Tell me what you want and I will choose to either accept it or deny it your request. You will no longer beg, begging is for the weak. I won’t accept any more weakness from you. You are my omega, I’ve seen your strength. Put away your pride and be honest to this pleasure, this pleasure that only I can give you” He aggressively started finger fucking Finley, Magnus loved Finley’s power and knew that Finley was correct, he was not a pathetic omega that would completely bend to his alpha. Trying to change that would only change Finley and Magnus didn’t like that idea. He still wanted to be in control but he didn’t want Finley to be a slave. “Tell me what you want.”

            Finley was barely holding on at this point and as Magnus continued to press harder on his pleasure button. “I want to cum! M-Make me cum Alpha!” Finley cried out.

            Magnus’ alpha instincts were taking over and he couldn’t hold back anymore, his pants were quickly pulled down and his monster cock sprang into action as it quickly replaced his fingers. “I’ll give you what you want, you can cum my love.” He thrust forward, plunging half of his cock into the omega’s hole. It was so tight and hot that Magnus could hold back, with a swift hump he was balls deep.

            Finley cried out as he was finally able to cum properly. “N-No! Not so hard~! I-I just came, I w-want you to slow down!” He moaned out as his mate continued his powerful pace.

            “Request denied!” He growled as he continued to pound the tight hole. His hand reached up and started rubbing the little prick that the omega had. “Feel me fuck you! Feel my cock making you feel whole! Tell me, how do you feel when I fuck you?!” He looked down at Finley who looked shy and embarrassed. He pulled all but the tip out and as hard as he could, slammed it back in. “TELL ME!!”

            “It feels s-so good when you fuck me!! I-I’m going crazy!! I need to cum again! Make me cum again!” Finley’s body was beautiful, his fire was bright and made Magnus want to pleasure him more, fuck him harder, fill him with his kids. This was the beauty he wanted to spend his life with.

            “You will wait! You will not cum again until I cum. I want to watch you orgasm while you are being covered in my seed!” His voice was dominant and absolute. Finley looked like he was barely hanging on and look of him struggling with every fiber in his being to hold off his orgasm was breathtaking. He slammed into him a few more times before he pulled out and replaced his cock with his fingers again. The other hand started jerking his own dick. “Cum, cum while I cover you!” He pressed hard on the male’s prostate.

            An eruption shot from his dick, rope after rope of cum shot from him and covered the orgasming omega with hot seed. When he had finally stopped he could tell that he had never came this much in his life, if this was released inside, there would be no doubt that Finley would be pregnant.

            Finley laid there panting, his black skull shirt painted with white cum. Magnus started to wipe off the cum from Finley’s mini cock and started to put back on the leather device. “You will wear this when you leave this building, I will not accept anyone other than me touching this clit. Not even you. I will supply you with a cell phone and you will always answer when I call you or message you. You will come to me whenever I ask for you. You will call and check up with me every hour on the hour if you fail to do so you will be collected by my men and brought back here to stay. You may return here whenever you wish and stay as long as you want. New housing arrangements have already been set up for your brother and you. You will be monitored by my men from a far and their numbers will also be on your phone. Lastly, you will not be permitted to cover up your mark, everyone will know you are claimed and who you are claimed by. You may do as you want if you follow these rules. Do you understand?”

            Finley laughed at the idea, a wild beast like him had finally been chained down, “What? No curfew daddy?” He felt like a 16-year-old girl with an overly protective father. Finley looked down at Magnus and saw him hard as a rock again, “A-Are you for real?!”

            “Why don’t you call me Daddy some more~” He leaned down and started kissing Finley’s neck.

            “I-I am never going to say that ever again you fucking pervert!”


	9. Chapter 8

            Finley walked up the stairs to his apartment and before he could even see the door he could hear the sound of his brother’s panicked voice asking questions and trying to get answers. However, the buff betas that were carefully packing our personal belongings just stated that they were moving them to a more secure location.

            “I-I don’t understand what you are trying to say, this is my home I share with my brother! Y-You don’t have the right to move us out! I-I know that he has been missing for a couple of days but I know he will be back soon and he will sort this all out!” Max was about to have a panic attack when Finley finally spoke up.

            “Gentlemen, I you to get the hell out for a bit. Go take a break. I’ve got some things I need to talk to my brother about.” Max immediately reacted and ran into his brother’s arms as the gangsters responded with a ‘Yes Mr. Finley.’

            “Finny what is going on? You were gone and I was so worried and then these men started showing up and packing up our stuff! And…And!” He saw the mark on Finley’s neck and really started to freak out. “S-Someone claimed you?! H-How?! Are you okay?! Are you pregnant?!” Tears started to fill his eyes and fall down his cheeks, “A-Am I ever going to see you again?!” Max had heard the horror stories of what happens to omegas when they are claimed, some would never see their families again and some might never even see the light of day again.

            Finley grabbed tight onto his brother tightly, “Everything is fine, things may not be going exactly as I planned but we are safe and I’m not going anywhere. As long as I play by the alpha’s rules I can do almost anything I want.” He started to aggressively noogie his brother’s head. “Stop crying already! You are making this way more sappy than it supposed to be!!”

            “Why are we getting moved out of our house? What’s going on?”

            “Well the answer is, is that your brother sure knows how to pick a mate! He is loaded! We are getting moved to a nice new location where we will have nice things and I will never have to work again in my life~!”

            “What does your mate do for a living?”

            “Banking!” Finley couldn’t just tell his little brother that his mate was a mob boss, maybe that would be a story for another day, a day way in the future.

            Max looked at him suspiciously, “Is he nice?”

            “Oh, the nicest!” Lie “He treats me so well!” Lie “He is gentle,” Lie “and patient!” LIE! Finley wanted nothing more than to give his brother some peace of mind and let him relax. “We have nothing to worry about, he has already set you up to go to some fancy-smancy school for genius kids who want to go to good colleges. Free of charge!” Lie. He just couldn’t stop lying.

            “A-Are you serious?! Th-That’s amazing! I want to meet your mate!”

            “NO!!” Finley saw how his brother was looking at him and the sudden outburst he had just made. “I-I mean, he is a busy man and it might be hard to talk to him.” Max looked at him with suspicion again.

            “Finny, you can tell me if something is going on, I’m not a child anymore.” Max looked calm and sincere a look that suited him, it made lying to him even more excruciating.

            “Max, I can honestly tell you that nothing bad is going on, everything is fine.” Lie.

After Finley was done calming his brother down the men came back from their “break” but he knew that they were listening. “Max, Why don’t you go down stairs and check the mail?” Max agreed and headed down stairs, when Finley was sure that he was alone with the men he closed the door, “Alright gentlemen, I hope that we are keeping our mouths shut.” The men seemed confused slightly. “Let me simplify it to the best of my ability.” With a swift motion he punched the wall and left a clean hole, “If any of you say anything about what has happened or about yours and your bosses professions, you are going to wish you were dead!” He removed his hand as the men looked nervous. “I’m glad you all understand, he heard his brother start to walk back up the stairs, “Keep up the good work boys.”

\-----------------------------

Walking down the street didn’t feel the same when everyone was too scared to look at him, almost all of the lowlifes in the town knew that Finley had been marked by one of the most powerful mob bosses in the city and sadly no one wanted to test their luck against Finley’s strength. So much for having fun.

As Finley walked into Alice’s store he quickly found his leg being smashed by a wooden cane. “How could you be so stupid?! I told you to be careful and stay out of trouble and what do you do? You go and get yourself claimed!!! Are you trying to kill this old woman?!” He bent down and rubbed his aching calf for a moment before he felt a tight hug pulling him close to the woman. “How could you be so stupid?! Honestly! I was so worried!” she was in tears at this point.

“It’s fine Grams, everything is fine. He is an honest man and will take good care of me.” He felt the woman push him away before he received another brutal cane beating to his thigh.

“Don’t try to sell me the same bullshit story you probably sold to your brother!! I hear things, I know the truth! Finley, Magnus is a very dangerous man! He is brutal and cold blooded, he will kill anyone to get what he wants, do you understand the situation you are in?!”

“Honestly Grams, it’s not that bad.” He said trying to calm her down.

“N-Not that bad?! You think that being mated to a blood thirst murderer is not that bad?! Magnus killed his own father! Did you know that?! He killed his father in order to take over control of his power and wealth! And you are trying to tell me it is not that bad?!” Finley was not sure how to respond.

“Did you get information about your new insurance?” Finley said trying to change the subject.

Alice turned and walked towards the counter of the store. “I refuse to take it. I will not except something paid with blood money.”

Finley sighed, “Come on Grams, this is the best insurance money can buy. You should accept it.”

“How much are you paying for it? What do you have to do so I can have this stupid insurance? How much pain do you have to go through for me to be healthy? I’m not taking it.” She looked so stoic and certain.

“Grams, we both know it could be a lot worse…”

“Do you think that, that makes it much better? Just because he could be worse doesn’t making him a good mate.”

“Grams, I’m going to be honest. Take the fucking insurance, I’m playing by his rules now, I don’t get to make a lot of my own choices now but what I can do is make sure that my loved ones are safe and healthy. I’m going to be doing a lot of things I don’t want to if you take the insurance or not, at least make it so I’m not doing it for nothing.”

Her statue-like look started to crumble and he practically ran and wrapped her arms around Finley. “God damn it! Why do you do these things to me?! You and your brother are all the family I have left now and you put me through so much!” She pulled herself away but put her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. “Don’t allow him to hurt you. All of the things that he has promised for your brother and I are only chains to bind you. I know that you are going to wear them if I tell you to or not but don’t lose control. You are going to need to be strong so you don’t lose yourself.” He leaned up on her tip toes and kissed Finley on the head, “I love you so much Finley, if you change I will beat the shit out of you until you are back to normal.”

Finley smiled, “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you Grams. You were the one who taught me how to fight after all.”

The moment was broken when the alarm on his phone started to go off, “Alright Grams, I have a call to make.” Alice looked as Finley stepped out the door and called his mate.


	10. Chapter 9

Finley laid on the over fluffy bed that sat in his new room, no matter how much he tried he couldn’t completely get comfortable on such a soft mattress. His old bed was an old worn mattress that sat on the floor of his bedroom. It was stiff and he had to put a thick blanket over the top so he wasn’t being stabbed by springs that had been starting to poke out.

The omega growled as he slammed the back of his fist against the down pillows and pushed his body up off of the bed. He was bored. So insanely bored that he couldn’t stand it anymore. Normally he would go out and take out his aggressions on people who wanted to be his mate but now everyone feared what would happen if they even looked at him the wrong way.

“Fucking piss, goddamn mother fucking Magnus butting his goddamn head in to my fucking life! FUCK SHIT PISS!” It hadn’t even seemed like they were mates, besides the hourly call that he was forced to make, he had no contact with Magnus, and even those calls were brief and emotionless. It had been a week and a half since they had even seen each other. He was getting to the that he was going to go crazy without any excitement. He needed to go start some shit or he was gonna end up in a coma from pure boredom.

Finley walked around the streets with his hands in his pockets, the best way to describe the way he looked was “no good punk.” He wore a black grudge-y tee that had seen better days, and dark blue jeans that followed suit. Magnus had bought him a ton of new clothes and most were exactly the type of clothing that Finn would wear however he felt he needed to rebel due to his constant desire to be difficult and decided, well refused, to wear them.

As he walked down the street he saw a pristine white limousine pull in to a shitty little pot store. A couple bulking men climbed out of the limo and opened the door and a man with bright slicked back blonde hair and a white suit climbed out.

Now, Finley was not a smart person is a traditional way, due to many factors such as: growing up in a shitty neighborhood, getting a second-rate education due to him being an omega, and overall not giving a shit about school. However, Finley knew money when he saw it and when he saw money power was always involved. Right there he saw a man that would not fear him because of who his mate was and even though starting shit was a dumb idea, Finley was itching for a fight and ADHD enough to not give a second though to his action when he ran towards the car and jumped up on the hood of the limo and brought his heel down on the windshield, breaking it easily.

With repeated force, he stomped on the limo, denting and dirtying the white limo with his feet as the men started on a mad scramble to try and get him down. They were big alphas and they knew that they were currently in Magnus’ turf. They all had guns but chose to not use them to avoid starting a gang war. Finley jumped down off the car and put his hand back in his pockets.

“Oops, I seemed to have dented your limo, I hope you have insurance.” It didn’t take long for one of the meatier alphas to get aggressive and charge like a raging bull. He looked crazy strong but didn’t have really any fighting skill besides using his strength to win. Finley ate alphas like him for breakfast. The man charged at him at full strength, Finley ducked down and punched him in the groin, the man’s nuts slammed into his fist and sent the alpha down to the ground crying.

Rule 1 of Gram’s street fighting style: You don’t have to hit hard you just have to hit where it hurts. Yes, Finley was very strong, stronger than most omegas but against most alphas he was vastly weaker in overall strength. Gram’s found Finny at a younger age fighting an alpha. Finley had won but he was so battered and bruised up that he could barely walk. She took him to her shop and patched him up like a pro. Back in the old days she was fighter her little brother was an omega with a frail body and a scent that attracted attention, she took on alphas constantly and learned a lot of tricks to win, she was just a little woman but in her heyday, she was a demon to be feared… That was until her brother was claimed…

The 4 other alphas circled around him and waited for a moment to strike, finally after what felt like forever one lunged at Finley and tried to grab his arms Finley only grabbed the alpha’s arm and twisted it behind his back and kicked the man in the back of the knees, sending him to his knees be Finn reeled back and punch him in the back of the head so hard the man lost his ability to see for a bit.

“That’s enough gentlemen. I would rather not have 5 of my men laying on the ground. Can’t you see that you are out classed?” The blonde who was standing there watching took off his sun glasses. “I know all about you Finley Cross, I’m so glad that I got to see you in action.”

Finley was a little peeved as the men started to back off and collect their fallen comrades. “I wasn’t done yet, I still want to fight! Come on!”

“Getting a little irritated since being claimed, no one wants to play with you anymore am I right?” The blonde said with a smirk, he started to get closer and that was when Finley could smell the Alpha scent pouring off of him. “Is Magnus’ little mate getting bored? I don’t smell him on you. Has he not been playing with you?”

Finley blushed a bit, “F-Fuck off! I don’t need him at all! I do whatever I want!”

“That’s good to hear, I’ve been looking for a person with your… furiousness. You see I have a sort of fight club that has quite a lot of money running through it. No one in the business doesn’t know of your father’s debts. He wasn’t just borrowing from Magnus, he had his hand in everyone’s pocket but a couple weeks ago Magnus paid for your father’s debts, said he was making a trap. I assume you were the one caught in it.” Finley growled, that fucking son of a bitch bought out the loans to make the number bigger. “However, I can help you out of that trap. My club has a lot of money coming in due to betting on the fights and the fighters get a sizable chunk when they win. 6-8 wins and you could pay back what you owe…” Money signs filled Finley’s eyes, he could earn money doing what he loved?! “I was going to collect some money from the shop keeper here but maybe instead you can join me in my limo and we can talk more about this deal.”

Finley didn’t think he needed to think about this very much, it would be stupid to say no to such a great idea. Right as he was about to respond his phone alarm went off to tell him to call Magnus.

“Don’t tell me he makes you call him to check in? Does he not even trust you? If you were my omega wouldn’t be so worried about you, you are so capable. Well, don’t mind me. Go ahead and call your master… *cough* sorry, Alpha.”

Finley growled, “Well fuck him, he doesn’t control my life! I’m my own god damn person! I’m not a 12-year-old at the mall, I don’t need to check in every hour! Let’s get going, I want to talk business.”

“That’s right, he can wait right. He can’t expect you call every single time, he’s not your dad.” The blonde alpha climbed into the limo and scooted over to make room for the omega, when the younger male was in the car and seated, the car started to move again. “Before we start talking would you like a drink. I find alcohol is the best sort of drink to talk business, it relaxes the body and mind and opens discussion.

Finley had never done anything quite like this before but he wanted to seem more knowledgeable of these sorts of things than he was. “Of course, I agree.”

The blonde smiled and went over to mix a few drinks, “The name is Angelus.” He handed the omega a drink. “Enjoy.” Finley took the drink and took a large gulp, it was alcohol so it tasted horrible but it was tolerable so he quickly finished it off to be done with it. Angelus seemed happy as he drank his own. “Before we get started, how has everything with your mate? Is he satisfying your needs?”

Finley blushed, maybe it was embarrassment or the drink because he was already starting to feel a little warm. “I-I don’t like shit like that!”

Angelus scooted closer, “There is no need to get embarrassed, all men have needs.” His mouth was so close to Finley’s ear that he could feel his breath, Finley shivered in disgust. He could see where this was going. “Honestly, it is a shame this was so easy. I was hoping that you would put up a fight.”

“Like h-hell I-I won’t…” Fuck his head was spinning, “Wh-What did you put in my drink?”

Angelus laughed, “For someone so tough you are no different than some dumb trashy slut at a bar, all I did was sweet talk you and you did everything I wanted you to do. It was so easy that I’m almost bored.” He grinned a disturbing grin and leaned onto Finley pushing him down and laying him across the seat. “I would be bored if I wasn’t so interested in you. You seem ordinary at best. I kind of want to find out what about you makes Magnus so attached to you.” His tongue slither down Finley neck but he only felt grossed out.

A phone rings from Finley’s pocket and Angelus quickly snatches it up and answers it. “Finley, why the fuck have you not called me yet? I am coming to collect you right now!”

“I’m sorry but Finley is a little busy right now. May I take a message?”

Magnus growled, “I see, I knew that you would do some shit like this sooner or later. You still like to steal other people’s toys don’t you Angelus? Don’t you have daddy’s money to go spend or is he actually making you work for it now?”

This was not the first time Angelus and Magnus talked, their parents controlled to of the most power gangs in the city and acted like they were friends to keep the peace, of course their kids were often left to play on their own. They couldn’t stand each other.

“It seems your omega just can’t hold his alcohol. I will have to make sure I keep him company.” Angelus snickered.

He heard a gunshot and felt a tire go flat under the limo as they were forced to slow down, “You should have invested in the bulletproof tires.” Angelus looked out the window and saw the black limo pulling up next to them. “Did you honestly think I would leave Finley to go anywhere he wanted without being able to locate him whenever I wanted?” Angelus dropped the phone as Magnus walked up to the white limo. “Make this easy and I won’t blow your fucking brains out right here. Get. Off. My. Mate.” Angelus removed himself and Finley for the first time looked glad to see Magnus. The door was quickly pulled open and Finley was picked up and thrown over Magnus’ shoulder like a bag of flour. “I know you are just trying to push my buttons…” BANG and gunshot rang as a smoking bullet hole formed a hole in the seat of the white limo, right next to Angelus’ privates. “…consider that your first and only warning. If you had done more you would be dead by now.”

Finley was thrown into the limo and was quickly pinned down by Magnus, “WHERE DID HE TOUCH YOU?!” He sounded like a beast. The ragged shirt that Finley was wearing was ripped open to reveal Finley’s smooth hairless chest.

Finley had not been scared in a long time but seeing Magnus this angry had Finley shaking, “H-He didn’t touch anything!”

“BULLSHIT! TELL ME NOW!” Now his pants were ripped off, his underwear coming with it. Finley’s head was still spinning from whatever was put in his drink.

“H-He only licked my neck! Th-That’s all!” He tried to push Magnus away but with one hand his arms were collected and pinned above his head. A sharp bite pierced his neck as he felt his skin break a bit.

“YOU ARE MINE!! YOUR NECK IS MINE!” He moved his mouth down to Finley’s chest. “YOUR CHEST IS MINE!” Bite. “YOUR HIPS ARE MINE!” Bite bite. He flipped Finley onto his stomach and bent him so his ass was in the air, “AND MOST OF ALL, THIS IS MINE!” Bite! Finley cried out as his hands were released so he could use both hands to spread the cheeks. “EVERYTHING YOU HAVE IS MINE!”

“THEN F-FUCKING CALL ME!! FUCKING JACKASS LEAVING ME BORED ON THE STREETS!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CALL ME AND SEE ME BUT YOU DIDN’T SAY SHIT!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY MATE BUT YOU DON’T EVEN WANT TO SEE ME!! FUCK YOU!!” Magnus stopped what he was doing and put distance between them, Finley pulled himself up into the fetal position and hide his blushed face behind his knees.

“Were you mad because I wasn’t paying attention to you?” Finley didn’t really say anything but mumbled something that sounded like shut up. Magnus started to laugh, “Were you that upset because I was trying to give you space?!” Magnus crawled back over to Finley, “I’ll be the adult and say that I’m sorry I got mad…”

“Apology not accep~” But his words were cut off by a sensual kiss that made Finley feel all limp.

“I didn’t realize how needy you were… here I was trying to be the good guy and give you some space.” He sat down and pulled Finley to sit on his lap. “I won’t make that mistake again. I now see that you need lots of love and attention.”

“F-Fuck off!”

“I love you Finley.” It was the first time that he said it to him while he was awake.

“D-Don’t say shit like that!” His face was bright red.

“I love you Finley.”

“SHUT UP!!


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?! What can I say, I was feeling inspired. The last one and this one don't have a lot of sexy time but I'm working on their relationship for a bit. There will be more in the future ;)

            Finley closed the door of the bathroom and looked at his neck, on one side he had his mark and no matter how much he might want it to sometimes, it wasn’t going anywhere. On the other side was another bite that Magnus did in a fit of alpha rage, even though he practically strapped Finley down to clean and bandage it, still looked rather red and bruised. The bite on his neck however was not the bite the hurt the most however as pulled down his shirt to see the bite on his chest and then slide down his pants to see the bites that were on his hips, he finally turned around to see the worst one. The bite on his ass was definitely the worst, he couldn’t sit without it stinging and it was almost always a bother.

            “Ugh.” He groaned as he touched it lightly to feel how tender it was, even though he knew it was still going to hurt, he was dumb enough to try again anyway.

            Knock knock. “Master Finley, Master Magnus insisted that you come to dinner. He is waiting for you.”

            “You tell him that I insist that he goes to hell and I will come down to dinner when he fucking lets me leave this goddamn place!” Finley was still steaming, being in his 20s, he had assumed that he would no longer need to worry about being grounded. He was wrong to assume that because after they got back to Magnus’ place he was told that he was not to leave the building for a few days. Which Finley responded with a fuck off and well, that accomplished nothing.

            “He told me to tell you that the school your brother was accepted into called and they need to meet with you in 2 days for it to be final and if you don’t come down for dinner you might not be able to make it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

            “How is your steak dear?”

            “Fine.”

            Magnus sighed, he was trying to find some common ground with his mate but he was so damn head strong that he could barely do anything except argue with him. He loved how honest and strong-willed Finley was but goddamn it was like talking to a brick wall. Trying to keep Finley in the house was like trying to bathe a cat. “I’m only keeping you here for your protection, just a few days for all of this to blow over.”

            “I’ve told you that I can handle myself!” Finley slammed his fists on the table in anger.

            “Handle yourself?! You did a damn good job handling yourself when you were drugged and almost raped!”

            “I-I had it handled! I’ve been in worse binds!” Finley turned his chair around and refused to look at Magnus.

            “I don’t doubt your skills but we didn’t think about the idea that you might have a target on your back. The underworld is a dark place and I’ve done a lot of bad things and made a lot of enemies. You are lucky that Angelus was mostly harmless with only hormone fueled intentions.”

            “I say bring it on, I have been itching to beat down some thugs!!”

            “What about guns Finley?! You can punch a bullet!” Magnus was barely restraining his alpha rage that was forming. He took a deep breath, “I don’t want you outside alone anymore. You will have two armed body guards with you at all times when you leave.”

            “WHAT?!”

            “It’s final.”

            “THE FUCK IT IS!!”

            “I’m the alpha and I make the decisions!” Finley could fell the power radiating off of Magnus.

            “You can take those two armed guards and shove it! I’m out of here! Just try and stop me!” Finley got up kick his chair to the ground before stomping towards the door. Magnus stood up so fast his chair fell backwards as he ran and pinned Finley to the wall.

            He stood there was piercing eyes looking deep into Finley’s “Can you make anything easy for once?! Goddamn it I just don’t want anything to happen to you! You are my mate for life and I’m not allowing you to cut it short by dying you got that!? We are going to be old men together!”

            Finley blushed, “Y-You are so fucking weird! Saying weird shit like that with a straight face! Fuck weirdo!”

            Magnus smiled, he liked how Finley always started to insult him whenever he started talking love. How defensive and embarrassed his voice was. “Has no one told you that they love you before?” he teased.

            “Shut the fuck up! I-I get told that all the time!!”

            “Besides Max and Alice.”

            There was a beat, “You are a freak! A weirdo fucking freak!”

            Magnus smiled more as he leaned in close to his ear and nipped at it playfully, “I love you~”

            “S-SHUT UP!” Finley was pure red in the face, “W-What’s to like about me anyway!?”

            Magnus’ eyes look predatory now, “You honestly mean that don’t you?” He grinned a mischievous grin and he slid Finley to the ground sitting him down on the floor. “No no, that will never do… I will have to tell you all of the reasons I love you and make it so you can’t so easily forget~” He got close to his neck and spoke softly, “I love your face, everything about it is perfect~” he then leaned in and bit softly onto his neck and started to suck, he continued until a dark hickie formed. He moved down to his collar bone, “I love the brutal way you fight and the way you move~” he again bit down and sucked until there was a hickie. He peeled off his shirt moved to his chest, “I love how defensive you get when I tell you that I love you~” He put four hickies there.

            “A-Are you done yet?!” Finley was twitching and his body felt hot.

            “You don’t have enough skin to fit all of the things I love about you~ The list gets bigger everyday~”

            “I-I’ll deal with the stupid guards… and I’ll stop starting fights… B-But don’t you dare think that I will stop fighting! If someone comes at me, I’ll kick the shit out of them!”

            “Oh, I wouldn’t dream of that. Now back to the fun… I have a lot more things to say~”

            “Oh Fuck me! You can’t be serious!” Finley then realized his poor choice of words. “W-Wait! I-I wasn’t asking for that!!”

            Magnus smiled, “You will be by the time I’m done with you…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Finley walked into the Alice’s shop and asked Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum to stay outside and not look sketchy… A feat they had already failed at. His body was so spotted he looked like he was pelted with paintballs. The hickies were everywhere and were super noticeable. He wasn’t told to not cover them up but there was so many that he gave up.

            “A-Are those bruises!? Is he hitting you?” Alice yelled out when she first saw him.

            Finley sighed, “If only it were that easy…”


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A baking lesson, alpha aggression, vulnerability, and an oblivious confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, It has been a long fucking time since I have wrote a chapter for this story and I'm sorry I made you wait for more. I was going through some horrible writer's block and wasn't able to write anything decent. This chapter got a little more emotional than I planned but I think it is for the best.

            “Go Fuck Yourself.”

            Magnus stared at the creation that his omega created for a while and then started busting a gut laughing. “So, I’m guessing you didn’t enjoy your baking class?” Magnus looked at the white sheet cake with red brutal hand writing. He also noticed that the cake had several puncture marks that looked like it had been stabbed with a pretty big knife. However, even though the cake was physically deformed it looked like it was made correctly and once looked good until Finley’s rage boiled over and he took it out on the innocent cake.

            “A BAKING CLASS!?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!?!” Finley was burning up as he paced with anger. “DO I LOOK LIKE SOME CUTESY ASS HOUSE WIFE THAT NEEDS TO TAKE BAKING CLASSES?!?!”

            “Well you do have a cute ass…” Magnus laughed a little as the blushing omega grabbed the alpha by the collar of his shirt. “Oh calm down my love, I was only trying to help you find a hobby that it more befitting of an omega.”

            “More… befitting… of… an… OMEGA?!?! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED T’MEAN?!?!” Finley was practically breathing fire at this point.

            “Well you know how much I love your fighting spirit and I wouldn’t dream of asking you to change that but I don’t like the idea of you going out and picking fights. You are not fighting the same dumb street thugs anymore. The men who would come looking for a fight would be organized, trained, and well-armed.”

            A rough punch landed across the alpha’s face and if he wasn’t already ready to get punch, he would have had his bell rung pretty hard. “Shut the fuck up!! I thought you were some bad ass mafia man but right now all I see is a scared little bitch! If you for one second think that I am going to become a happy little house wife than you can take that idea and shove it!! It’s my body and I…”

            “Not anymore!” Magnus’ eyes turned cold and angry as he started to push Finley against a wall, quickly pinning him tight. “This is my body, my mate, my possession! I own it and if I want you to be a house wife that offers yourself to me as I walk in the door than I will personally train you to do that! Now, I have been trying to be nice but I will not-“ He slammed his fist against the wall leaving a clean hole in the drywall. “-Allow my mate to walk around with devil complex and get himself killed! If I must chain you up again or fill you up with children until you give up, I will!”

            Finley felt his body shake from the powerful aura the alpha was releasing, he had been through so many terrors in his life but he had never been this scared before. He wanted to say something but he wasn’t able to force himself to make any sounds. He could start to feel the alpha’s arousal against him and started to panic but the alpha acted differently than he thought he would. He pushed omega away and hide himself against the wall. “Go! Get out of here! If you stay here I will end up hurting you and I don’t want that! GET THE FUCK OUT!!” He was in a full alpha rut.

            Finley started to growl, “WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!” He kicked over a chair as his rage started to build, “You don’t get to play both the good and the bad guy!! Acting like a scary alpha to intimidate me!! For a man who is so full of talk you can’t seem to say what is on your mind!! You use stupid fucking brain games and perverted shit but you bare tell me a goddamn thing!! I’m your fucking mate, FUCKING TELL ME!!”

            “…I can’t...” Magnus mumbled.

            “You can’t, what?! You can’t tell me?!”

            “…I just can’t!”

            “Say it!”

            “I CAN’T LOSE YOU!!” Finley stood in silence as the mood of the room changed. There was a beat, “I-I can’t do it Finley. I need you… It started with just this sexual attraction, I couldn’t stop looking at you but now I can’t stop thinking about you! I keep thinking about how much I want to be with you all the time. I crave for every word you speak and every face you make. I want you to enjoy being around me as much as I enjoy being around you…I-I want you to love me as much as I love you… But every time I’m with you I fuck it up! I don’t know how to do this love shit and everything I do is wrong or weird! Fucking hell Finley, I love you! Jesus, this shouldn’t be so fucking hard!!”

            Finley stood there with a bright red face, no one had ever said anything like that to him before in his life. Sure, Magnus told him that he loved him quite often after sex but it was never said in such a vulnerable way.

 “Y-You fucking asshole!” He tightened his fist, “H-How am I going to be able to fight with you when you say shit like that!! How I am supposed to make you the bad guy when you are putting your fucking heart on your sleeve!! Y-You aren’t supposed to be like this! How am I supposed to hate you when you are saying lovey-dovey shit!! Don’t say shit like that!!”

            Magnus stood up and saw the moist looking eyes as he faced his omega, “Finny, are you crying?”

            “SHUTTHEFUCKUP!! I’m not crying… I-It’s just… FUCKING OMEGA HORMONES ARE MAKING ME TEAR UP!!” Finley wiped his eyes with his tightly clenched fist and Magnus started to smirk as he closed in closer to Finley, “G-Go away!!” Finley shouted but he was pinned up against the wall again but this time Magnus was so gentle with him that it was almost scary.

            A soft kiss was planted on the omega’s lips, “I love you Finley...” He dipped down and kissed him again and again. “I love you… I love you so much…”

            Finley’s face and body was overheating with the light stimulus. “SHUTTUP!!” He yelled out but he was soon silenced with a tender and deep kiss.

            “I was honest with you, now it is time for you to be honest~ Be honest completely honest I’ll stop~ No lies, if you hate me, tell me. No punishments, you can walk out the door and I won’t talk to you the rest of the day~” He planted one last soft kiss before leaving the omega’s mouth alone to allow words.

            “T-That’s…!” He was quiet and the longer he stayed quiet the more embarrassed he was getting. “I-I don’t hate you! It’s just that whenever I think about you, my heart starts to feel weird and my hands get all clammy and I have weird dreams with you in them! But I don’t love you, maybe I just like you… a bit… maybe…”

            Suddenly Finley felt his body getting picked up in the bridal position and carried through the alpha’s mansion. It wasn’t long before he was thrown on their bed and had his shirt ripped off his body. “You said you would leave me alone if I told you the truth!!” Finley snapped as he tried to cover himself with his hands.

            “I was planning to do that but you were so damn cute that I couldn’t just let you walk away~” He had a perverted and smug look on his face before it changed into a more serious expression. “Now you said that you were having strange dreams about me… what was I doing?”

            Finley blushed, “I-It’s none of your goddamn business what goes on in my dreams!!”

            Magnus had a perverted glimmer in his eyes, “Did I touch you all over?” He started to get aggressive but not rough, “Tell me, where did I touch you in your dream? I have to prove to you that I am better than me in your dream.”

            “A-Are you getting jealous of your dream-self!?” Finley said astonished.

            “No one except from the real me is allowed to touch you, I won’t accept infidelity.”

            “IT WAS YOU!”

            “How am I supposed to know if he is touching you right?”

            “I TAKE IT BACK!! I DON’T LIKE YOU AT ALL!!”

            “I wonder if I can make you say you love me while I make you cum?”

            “A-ARE YOU LISTENING?!”


	13. Little Devil: A Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finley could still remember when he first showed signs of being an omega, he was 15 and he was a late bloomer, he hadn’t really gone through puberty yet and he was a little small for his age. His father drunkenly assured him that he too was a late bloomer and he would soon be recognized as a beta just like him and Finley’s absent mother. This was another instance of dear old dad being horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got my creative juices pumping and I decided to back track a bit and do some character backstory. Most of this has been talked about in other chapters but I wanted to bring everything together. I'm not sure if Magnus will be getting a back story chapter yet. I already have everything planned out for him I just need to introduce it into the story.

            Finley could still remember when he first showed signs of being an omega, he was 15 and he was a late bloomer, he hadn’t really gone through puberty yet and he was a little small for his age. His father drunkenly assured him that he too was a late bloomer and he would soon be recognized as a beta just like him and Finley’s absent mother. This was another instance of dear old dad being horribly wrong.

            Finley was sitting in class when his body was started to feel tingly, he honestly didn’t think much of it because he had given his food to his brother and was going on 20 hours without eating and he knew that he was bound to start feeling the effects sooner or later.

            “Mr. Cross, is there something wrong, you seem a little clammy.” His homeroom teacher was a very caring beta and did her best to help Finley feel better when he was having problems with his father. (which was often)

            “I-I’m fine Mrs. Smith…” He said weakly, this wasn’t the first time he had gone through hunger like this. His father often drank away their family money and didn’t leave much for food, Finley did everything he could to make sure Max had enough to eat even if that meant he would go without.

            A gushing feeling oozed out of his body as he felt his pants get wet, “Mrs. Smith? Finley smells…really good...” said one of the three alphas in the class. His school was 96% betas and the rest were alphas. Due to national law, omegas were placed into different schools “for their protection” but everyone knew it was bullshit.

            Finley fell forward onto his desk and let out a weak moan. “FINLEY!!” Mrs. Smith ran to attend to her student, “Finley?! Are you okay?! Talk to me, do you feel hot?!”

            “I-I feel like I’m burning up…” he said weakly, the alphas in his class were standing at attention, they could smell the strong erotic smell wafting from their classmate.

            “Finley is an omega!” a beta girl shouted out as the rest of the betas in the class started to laugh, the alphas didn’t, they had their eyes targeted on the budding omega.

            “Class, I am taking Finley to the nurse’s office! Stay here!” He grabbed the teen’s body and boosted him to his feet. He wasn’t able to stand very well on his own but he was able to put his arm over Mrs. Smith’s shoulders and together they could walk to the nurse. When they started to walk away everyone could see the wet slick that leaked down the back of Finley’s pants. Some people laughed, some cat called. “Enough!! Finley is a human and deserves respect!!”

            Everything was so hazy as Finley was walked down the hall, the small percentage of alphas in the school stood and watched with tense longing stares, some of these teens Finley might have thought of as friends but the way they were looking at him was as if he was a piece of meat. He had never felt such shame before.

            He finally made it to the nurse and most of the time he spent there was a blur, he remembered a needle prick and then soon after he started to feel more conscious. Over the next hour he was feeling restless but okay. “Finley, you just started your first heat, I gave you a suppressant to calm your body down but I’m sorry to tell you this but you are an omega.”

            Mrs. Smith started to burn with fury, “ ‘Sorry to tell him?’ He is still human! There is nothing wrong with being an omega!”

            “Susan, you know that is not what I meant…”

            “No, it was clear what you meant!”

            The nurse tried to take back control of the situation, “We are going to have to inform the school and your parents.”

            “N-No, don’t do that please!” Finley begged, “Don’t call my dad please!”

            “I’m sorry Mr. Cross but there are rules we need to follow, when we talk to your father we can set up your new schooling arrangements. I know of a couple great omega schools that you would do great in.”

            “I-I don’t want to switch schools! I want to stay here! This is my school!”

            Mrs. Smith hugged him, this was the first time anyone besides his brother had hugged him. “Everything is going to be alright Finley, I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” Finley was never a fan of crying, normally it would just make his dad get violent but for the first time in a long time he cried.

            Within the next hour his father was there to pick him up and he drunkenly made parental decisions of his child’s future. The nurse gave him a small amount of oral heat suppressants to get him through his first heat and sent him on his way. It was weird how calm his father was, he almost seemed happy that his son was an omega.

            “I-I’m sorry dad…” The walk home from school was awkward as his father whistled gleefully.

“Oh, you did nothing wrong my boy~ In fact you are going to help make some money for the family~” Finley felt his stomach drop, he could feel the crooked gears in his father’s head turn. “It seems that some alpha will pay a lot of money for even one night with an omega.”

“D-Dad! You can’t be serious! I-I’m only 15!” Finley stopped and pulled away from his father.

“In a few months you will be 16 and I since you are an omega and you have lost most of your rights, I the guardian will be in control of your fate and give consent. You should be happy, you will finally be able to do something useful with your life. Hell, maybe you will get lucky and get pregnant with some rich alpha’s kid.” He grabbed Finley’s wrist. “Come on boy! Don’t get cold feet now!”

Finley pulled and resisted the best he could do, “Stop! I-I don’t want this! Stop!”

“You are an omega! You don’t get a choice!”

Something clicked inside of Finley and a wave of raw emotions kicked in. “Stop!” He finally yanked his hand away and tumbled backwards. His father fell forward in front of Finn. The omega pulled his body off the ground quickly as his father was just getting to his hands and knees. The omega looked around and no one was even thinking about helping him.

His rage built up inside of him as he pulled his leg back and kicked his father as hard as he could in the man’s ribcage. “NO!” He screamed as he kicked again, “I WON’T!! I will do what I want!!” Kick “You have no control over me anymore!” He grabbed a metal pipe that was laying on the ground and brought out down on the back of his father and twice on the back of his head. His father laid there a beaten mess, still alive but seriously injured and Finley fell to his knees sobbing heavily.

“No more crying kid. They will see it as a weakness and use it against you.” An older woman came out the front of the store he was in front of. “You reek of pheromones, get inside before you draw some unwanted attention!” Finley stood in shock, “Are you deaf, kid? What’s wrong with you? Get in her so we can clean you up!” Finley pulled his body up and walked into the store after the old woman. “Today was your first heat wasn’t it?” She said as she went down the baby aisle and grabbed some wet wipes.

“Uh, yes mam!” Finley said sternly, but the woman didn’t seem impressed.

“The name is Alice but lately everyone’s been calling me Grams.” She looked at Finley and took a deep breath, as if telling Finley to take one too. “Relax boy, I’m not going to hurt you. By your little display out there I think I would be the one to be afraid.”

“I-I’m sorry… It’s just… I lost control!” He was panicking, but the woman only seemed to laugh.

“Good, the son of a bitch had it coming. What is your name kid?”

Finley felt a rush of calmness rush over him, she seemed to know exactly what to say to make the omega feel at ease. “Finley, Finley Cross.”

“Today must have been a tough day for you, right Finley? You must have been kick out of school, right? They already set you up with a new omega school, right?” Finley nodded. “Don’t go.” Finley’s eyes went wide. “Those schools are made to extinguish the flames inside of omegas. They take every dream you have ever wished for and crush them. They make you submissive and after that display outside I can tell you that you are more than that.”

The emotions started welling up in Finley’s eyes again. He felt so emotional ever since he started his heat. A cane slammed into the back of Finley’s leg and he jolted. “No more crying! I already told you that they will see it as a weakness and will take advantage of you.”

“I-I can’t help it, I feel so emotional!” Finley sobbed as he wiped his eyes.

“Suck it up! You are strong kid. Stronger than any of those alphas out there will let you believe. I see your fire, kid, I see the rage and anger you possess. Do you have someone special Finley? Someone who you don’t want to lose?” Finley quickly thought of his little brother and nodded, “If you are claimed and mated you might never be able to see him again!”

Finley felt a pain in his heart, “I-I can’t let that happen!”

Alice smiled, “And together we won’t let that happen. Back in the day I was quite the fighter, I may be small by I created a fighting style that made up with that. I can’t sit back and let another omega be swept away by the norms of society.” She stood up close to Finley, “You are going to have to work your ass off but I think we can make you into a symbol of fear. Are you tired of being the victim Finley?!”

Finley stood and thought of all the things that he could lose and clenched his fist. “When do we begin?”


	14. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is plot-less smut and filth... what a way to return after 2 months of no "Taming the Devil."   
> This may seem like pointless sex but it is just setting up for the next stage of the story.

            Finley paced around his room, his heat was going to be any day now and it was something he was not looking forward to. Magnus had said very little on the topic of heats but Finley knew how to check search history and the alpha had been studying up on how he can improve his ways. How could he get better when he was already so damn good?! Just the thought of it was making Finn weak in the knees and WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE THINKING?!

            Finley and Magnus were on decent terms and their overall relationship was better; they started eating more meals together at home, Finley asked about Magnus’ work and did his best to care, Magnus let Finley beat the hell out of his fighting instructors, Finley stopped punching holes in walls when he got pissed off, and Magnus managed self-control and only had sex when Finley wanted it… which was never.

            Finley had nothing against sex, in fact every time he had done it, it had felt REALLY good and therein lies the problem. Finley felt like a loud annoying sloppy mess of a whore that was so stereotypical for an omega that he wants to throw up at the thought of it. Magnus tried to comfort him and tell him that hearing moaning is really hot for an alpha and he added that Finley looked beautiful when he was being fucked, which Finley had to walk away and punch a tree for a while until the pain made him forget those words.

            He was sweating so bad that he needed to change his clothes, he was starting to feel hot but not in a “bend me over, let’s make babies way.” He stomped over to the dresser, he was going to hide out at Gram’s house until this whole heat thing went away. She would understand. He opened the drawer to grab a new pair of underwear and did not find his normal boxer briefs but instead found a rather large assortment of ass-less briefs. They were obliviously made just for omegas due to the small size and lacy fabrics. Around the waistband the logo for “Breeding Briefs” was scattered in a uniform pattern.

            Finley scrunched the black pair he was holding into a tight fist and took a few deep breaths. Obviously, Magnus was not interested in being subtle at all. He growled as he forced himself to say fuck it and decided to wear the underwear, it would be covered up by his pants and no one would see them… at least they would if his pants drawer wasn’t completely empty. He angerly slammed it and opened up his shirt drawer and found only Magnus’ shirts and by the alpha smell and wrinkled look of them, each had been worn for at least a day before they were collected and tossed into his drawer.

            Needless to say, Finley did not change his clothes. He simply grabbed his emergency to-go bag and started to walk out of his bedroom door except 7 guards were posted outside his door.

            “Master Finley, we have been instructed to keep you in your bedroom so that you may remain safe on the hours leading up to your heat, Master Magnus requested that you stay her and ‘not try and run away.’ He is away on business and is trying to return with haste to make in back before your heat starts but he instructed me to give you this if you are about to start early.” God damn Magnus was smart. The guards he had assembled were different servants that worked around the house. All of them were far from bad people and most were women.

            Finley growled as he took the briefcase that the butler was handing to him and turned to go into his room. Damn. Finley could run off and get away without even throwing a punch but then these nice people would get in trouble because Finley is too embarrassed to have sex. Damn! Damn! Damn! He sighed and fell onto the large bed face first; he laid the case in front of him and opened it to find… sex toys… gaudy cliché toys that would be the cornerstone for any normal mate-less omega trying to beat the heat. Did Magnus truly believe that Finley would use stuff like this? With bumps and… oh god that one is moving!

            Finley was starting to pant a bit, the air around him felt so thin and couldn’t quite calm his body down anymore. Finley stood up but immediately fell back forward as a wet gushing leaked down his legs. Fuck… He laid their and looked at the obscene toys and definitely was tempted. His body felt so much hotter than any of his other heats, his body was aching with sensitivity and he almost came from the feeling of his jeans rubbing up against his little prick. Was it because he was mated now? Was it because he had once gotten a taste of sex and his heat-fueled stupid body craved it? He didn’t know and didn’t care too much at the moment, he quickly realized that he wouldn’t be able to “will” his way through this and maybe Magnus was doing all of this to make sure he was safe during his heat… FUCK THIS IS STUPID!! Finley gave up on thought and started to shed his pants, he needed some insertion going on or he was going to go crazy! His pants came off with quite a bit of difficulty due to his slick soaking his pants and making it stick to him.

            Finley pulled himself up onto the bed and stared digging through the briefcase, he found one that he decided was the most normal and laid on his back and propped up his legs, so they were bent and spread apart. He had a small flicker of embarrassment, but it was quickly washed over when the head of the dildo pushed its way in with ease, the feeling of it was enough to make Finley cum onto his shirt. “Fuck…” Finley groaned as took a second to recollect himself before he pushed in deeper. Half of him wanted Magnus to walk in the door right now, the other half of him wanted to hide away so no one would see him do such a thing…

            By the time it was half way in Finley was moaning at the feeling of the toy pushing on his prostate but and it felt good, really good, but it just wasn’t enough. It was satisfying him for now, but this toy lacked the size, warmth, and almost everything to truly sate his appetite.

             The door slammed open, snapping Finley out of his daze as he looked up and saw his alpha standing in the door with a slightly smug smirk. “You couldn’t wait without me…?” He faked a pout, “You seem to be handling yourself fine without me, maybe I should go…”

            “FUCK YOU!!” Finley chucked the toy at Magnus’ head and if he was able to focus at all, he might have hit the target. Magnus closed the door and kept his fake pout. “Y-You know damn well how I am feeling right now! You got me these st-stupid fucking toys knowing that they won’t do shit! Th-Then you come in here all smug!” Finley took a few deep breaths to try and calm his lust ridden body, but it only helped a little bit. “Listen here! Y-You told me to never beg so right now I need you to take your pants off and fuck me! Can you end your fake pity party and alpha up!” Finley fell back and panted, his body was on a tingly fire. FUCK!!

            Magnus said nothing as he shed his pants and started to turn the other way, “WHERE THE FUCK… ARE YOU… GOING!?” Finley shouted, at this moment he felt like he was going to die if this alpha prick didn’t do his job!

            “Condom…” Magnus said he walked to the other end of the room.

            “F-Forget… the condom! Fuck! I d-didn’t think… getting you to have sex… would take so… FUCKING LONG!!”

            Magnus smiled as if he had heard the voice of God himself. He made no noise as he sprinted to the omega in agony and yanked Finley’s legs up so that they were now positioned over the alpha’s shoulders. With a brutal thrust Magnus was all the way in. Finley came immediately. “You know, your heat wouldn’t be so bad if you weren’t so sexually backed up~ You came from me just putting it in… I forgot how slutty your body can get~”

            “Shut up…” Finley said faintly.

            “Finley, if only you could see yourself right now… you look wonderful~ So handsome and strong but also pretty and frail…” He pulled out slightly and repositioned himself before thrusting in more. This thrust made the omega scream and Magnus looked so pleased. “I wish you would let me see this more… let yourself feel this more… you felt how those toys did little to make you satisfied. Only I can make you feel so fulfilled and complete!” He started up and slow but powerful pace where he kept pushing into the best parts inside of Finley and making him scream as he orgasmed again, his little prick couldn’t even cum anymore and it wasn’t getting hard anymore. “I’m just getting started and your little clit can’t work anymore…” He sped up his pace Finley was feeling and loving every moment.

            Magnus was starting to feel close and he started to pull out when Finley grabbed onto the alpha’s arm with eagle like talons. “Do not fucking stop… I’ll kick your ass…”

            Magnus smirked, this was a day full of surprises. He plunged balls deep and started unloading. The warmth of the omega’s hole took in every last drop of his seed and Finley was starting to feel a little sated, his eyes felt heavy as he closed them for just a moment.

            A rough kiss shocked him and his eyes shot open, “What do you think you are doing, my beautiful little mate? That was only round one, we have a lot of new things to try out~”

            Finley groaned, this is going to be a very long heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a grown up is no fun...


	15. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I'm alive! It has been a year since I have posted anything and so much has happened. I graduated college and have been working like crazy and you all thought I was never going to post again but here were are!

Finley rested his head against the bathroom door as he thought about how stupid he was; normally he did his best to be blissfully ignorant of his stupidity but standing right now in his bathroom, waiting for a pregnancy test sure opened his mind to accept that he was so fucking stupid.   
  
“Stupid fucking heat… stupid fucking Magnus with his stupid big dick…” his normal wild and loud rage was replaced with intensely annoyed seething as he waited for the stupid fucking plus sign to show up on this stupid fucking stick that he pissed on.   
  
The symptoms started to show about a week ago and he tried his best to ignore it; he was always moody, but it wasn’t his fault that the fucking NSPCA was releasing sad commercials!! Yes, his skin and hair were soft and glowing, but Magnus bought expensive soaps and shampoos, so he was bound to look better! The real tell-tale sign was that Finley was three days into heat week and he was cool as a cucumber and dry as a bone.   
  
Finn growled as he looked at the timer on his phone, why the fuck does a pregnancy test take so fucking long?!?! Finally, right as he was about to punch a hole in the wall, the timer on his phone started beeping and he reached for the test.   
  
“FUCKGODDAMMIT!!” There it was, that little plus sign. He threw the stick into the trash. What the fuck was he going to do? He was just starting to get used to his new life, Magnus actually treated him nicely now and Finn chalked most of his craziness to either alpha hormones and/or daddy issues. Now, with this little fuck growing inside of him he would have to deal with a whole new list of bullshit.   
  
“Finny, are you done in there? I have to get ready for school.” The soothing sound of Max’s voice made him snap back into attention.  
  
“Yeah, just a second.” Finley threw away the box to the test and unlocked the door. He looked at his brother and wondered how the fuck he got so tall; Finn was really tall for an omega but even so, Max had caught up with him in height. A tear welled up in his eye.   
  
“Finny, are you… crying?” Even his brother’s voice was deeper.   
  
“Shut the fuck up, real men don’t cry! I just have allergies!” He half stomped away and then fell face forward into his pillow, he wanted to scream. Fucking omega hormones!  
  
\-----------  
  
“Finley, I want to hear something funny?”  
  
The omega nodded and made an affirming noise. He was half listening to Alice as he helped her move the boxes of inventory in the back of the store. Magnus said that he wasn’t allowed to have a job due to alpha pride or some horse shit but Finley still helped out the old nag when he could.  
  
“So I was taking inventory of the supplies in the back, and I noticed something was already opened.” Finley paused and his attention fully shifted to Grams, “When I took count, only one item was missing.” Finley was getting obviously nervous, “Can you guess what that one item was?” Finley was looking for an escape route, “It was one. Omega. Male. Pregnancy. Test.” Each word grew in intensity. A cane smacked him on the back of the leg. “You stupid boy! Did you think I wouldn’t notice?!?!”   
  
Finley rubbed his aching calf, “I-I can explain! Just put away that stick you crazy hag!!”  
  
“You better fucking explain!!”  
  
“So during my last heat…well yeah… but I have had these stupid fucking emotions… and my hair is soft, MY HAIR! But I tried to ignore it but now my heat is late! All I have is a credit card and Magnus is fucking Alpha P.I. when it comes to money and if he would have seen that I bought a pregnancy test, he would have made a big deal over it!!” Tears started to well up again, “FUCKINGSHIT!!” He punched a box of adult diapers. “I can’t stop crying!! ITSFUCKIN’STUPID!!”

“So… what did the test say?”   
  
“If it isn’t fucking obvious, I’m pregnant! Fuck!” Another clean cane wack to the calf had Finley growling, “Will you calm down with the cane you fucking old bag!!”  
  
“So what? You were just going to hide it from me?! Didn’t think that I should know?!”   
  
“Yes… err… No! Fuck! I wasn’t going to tell anyone… I don’t know!!” He tightened his fist, “I have made massive alpha’s cry… I have put people into comas… but this is something you didn’t train me for!!! Now I am and confused… and scared!! Okay?!”   
  
Alice wrapped her arms around the boy, “It’s going to be okay.”   
  
“I don’t like this feeling… I have spent so much time fighting against my own body… but I have lost! The bonding mark and the heat I could deal with… I still felt like I was in some sort of control of my body but now… it’s like I finally have to admit that I am an omega… like it is truly real now…”   


She held onto him, “You know how I said that crying shows weakness… ignore that right now. This is the strongest I have ever seen you. I love you so much my stupid boy. I will stay with you forever.” Finley let the tears flow out as he wrapped his arms around Grams, “Are you gonna keep it? I know some doctors that give abortions without alpha’s consent.”   
  
“I-I don’t know…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I done?


End file.
